fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 23
15 minutes later... ( Samantha walks down the hallway ) ''' '''Doctor) ... Samantha) *Looks at a room number* No...*Looks at another room number* No...*Looks at a third room number* Nope... ( The doctor slowly follows Samantha ) ( Samantha continues to look through room numbers ) ''' '''Doctor) Samantha... Samantha) *Stops* ... Doctor) Your Mother's in the next hallway... Samantha) Okay...*Quickly walks away* ' '''Doctor) Why ae you walking so fast? ' '( Samantha turns to the next hallway ) ' '''Samantha) *In head* There's seriously something wrong about him... In Arric's room... Julie) Glad to know... Arric) Yeah... Julie) So you don't hurt anywhere? Arric) Well, my head hurts, but I feel fine everywhere else... Julie) The doctor said you have a severe concussion... Arric) Where's Samantha? ''' '''Julie) She went to see your Mom... Arric) Okay Julie) Your home collapsed... Arric) ...I told them to becareful... Julie) Okay...? ''' '''Arric) So my Mom's here... Julie) Yeah ''' '''Arric) Did you know, I hate this one doctor... Julie) And Samantha said a doctor is hiding something about your condition... Arric) Condition...He put some weird substance in my mouth, after Samantha and Alexandria couldn't see...Before that, a nurse said I just had a concussion and I could leave as soon as Samantha got back...Instead I find myself woken on this bed... Julie) ...So the doctor's been lying... ''' '''Arric) Yep... Julie) So... Arric) Call Samantha, on my phone, her number is in my contacts...I want you to tell her to stay away from that doctor...I seriously don't trust him one bit... Julie) Me either...*Gets up and walks towards Arric's phone* Osbyss Tigator) I CAN BLOW HIM UP! ' 'Lustinun Tigera) Not while I'm looking at you Arric) *Same time as Tigera* No... Osbyss Tigator) I'll do this once...PLEASE! ' '( Julie picks Arric's phone up ) Arric) Never... Osbyss Tigator) *Nice and calm tone* Well, it's good to know your okay, but I still want *Angered tone* vengence on Darterym... Arric) Okay, but you're not doing it without help ' '( Julie searches the contacts ) Osbyss Tigator) I CAN DO IT MYSELF! ''' '''Arric) But I want to allow some other people have a chance too... Osbyss Tigator) Screw them! Arric) No... Julie) Which Samantha... Arric) The one with a "W"... Julie) They both end with "W" as a last name's intial... Arric) The one that has sister in parentheses Julie) Okay, found it...What's Samantha's last name? ''' '''Arric) Her last name is Winds Julie) So you couldn't type her full last name... Arric) No, it wouldn't fit ' '''Julie) Okay...*Calls Samantha* ' ''By Samantha...'' '''Samantha) *Closes and locks a room door* He's really creepy... ( Samantha's phone rings ) ''' '''Samantha) ...Why now...*Sits in a chair* Alexandria, time to sit on Mommy's lap again...*Positions a woken Alexandria onto her lap* Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Samantha) It's alright...Mommy needs to check her phone for a second, then we'll check on your Grandmommy... Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Samantha) ...*Puts Alexandria back into her arms* The call is going to have to wait... Back by Arric's room... Julie) She didn't answer... Arric) ... Julie) Now what? ''' '''Arric) Call again... By Samantha... Culburym) Glad you have her... Samantha) Yeah... ( Alexandria sits on the floor ) ' '( Comosa flashes ) ' '( Alexandria seems amused ) ( Samantha pulls her phone out ) ''' '''Comosa) *Glowing pink* Arric called Samantha) ... ( Samantha goes to hit redial ) ' '( Samantha's phone rings again ) ''' '''Samantha) *Answers* Yes Julie... Julie) *On phone* Arric said to stay away from that doctor...He's a complete liar, Arric only has a concussion peroid, he put something in Arric's mouth to knock him out...Arric was even told he would go back home with you, after Alexandria and you got back... Samantha) Okay, I understand... Julie) So are you at your mother's room? ''' '''Samantha) Yeah ( The doctor comes to the door ) Julie) How is she... Samantha) ... Julie) Samantha? ' '( The doctor tries to open the door ) ''' '''Samantha) That doctor is at the door... Doctor) LET ME IN! ''' '''Julie) ...Is the door lock? Samantha) *Looks at the doctor and waves no* Yes, question girl, it's locked... Julie) Does he have keys? ''' '''Samantha) *Looks at the doctor* Nope ( The doctor bangs on the door ) Julie) Okay, Arric just got out of his bed...He knows...What room are you in? Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Samantha) How about go left from the room, turn left onto another hallway, then make another left into the next hallway, and then you'll see the doctor outside...I'm going to have Culburym freeze the door... Culburym) Comosa, move Alexandria fo-''' '''( Samantha gives Culburym the "1 minute" sign ) Julie) Okay Samantha) BYE! *Hangs up* D-BC: Episode 24 Grade of D-BC: Episode 23? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Samantha Category:Arric Category:Julie Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Lustinun Tigera Category:Darterym Category:Alexandria Category:Culburym Category:Comosa